This proposal is for support of the increased participation of the Oncology Service of the Medical Center of Western Massachusetts in the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG). It outlines the structure and function of the tumor program, details the facilities, and personnel available to provide skilled cancer care, lists the magnitude of the case load, and details past clinical research activities. The potential opportunities created by a merger of the Medical Center of Western Massachusetts and the Wesson Memorial Hospital are detailed. The Drug Therapy Evaluation Unit, with additional personnel, will make possible broader applications of sound principles of multidisciplinary cancer management for both hospitals, and increased participation in cancer control activities for the region as a whole. An integrated oncology training program will be strengthed, and greater numbers of patients with cancer will be carefully evaluated, and considered for treatment with protocol studies. This involvement will demonstrate the ability of a community based cancer program to provide and evaluate currently accepted treatment programs, and facilitate the development of advances in treatment leading to improved care for the cancer patient.